Itoshii Hito My Beloved One
by mayonice08
Summary: My beloved,it's not "I could die for you" but rather I've decided "I'll live for you." Donghae tetap bertahan, asal Hyukjae ada disisinya. Songfic. Haehyuk. RNR?


**.**

**.**

**ITOSHII HITO**

**(MY BELOVED ONE)**

**HAEHYUK**

**ROMANCE, SLIGHT! ANGST**

**PG 13**

**AU, YAOI, ABAL**

**PRESENT BY**

**MAYONICE08 / SILVER EUN**

**Bukan untukmu aku mati, tapi untuk dirimulah aku akan hidup…**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : hi, guys~ maaf sekalinya aku nongol bukan bawa lanjutan fic yg lain,**

**eh malah ngepost fic baru..**

**kalian boleh nyubitin pipiku deh kalo sebel dan kesel sama ak~ #plak**

**Fic ini sebenarnya aku buat utk kado ultah buat mommy Hyukjae.**

**dan sempat aku ikutin kuis di slah satu fp di fesbuk buat meriahin ultah hyukjae.**

**Jadi kalo ada yang pernah baca, ini bukan plagiat ye~**

**Ficnya juga udah aku edit di bbrapa bagian...**

**.**

**Inspirasinya dari lagu 'Itoshii Hito (my beloved one) milik Miyavi,**

**plus film korea ' A moment to remember'.**

"**Bold" = lirik lagu**

"Normal" = present

"_Italic" = flashback_

_Karena flashback bakal ada lebih dari 2 setting waktu, tiap narasi bakal ada tahun plot ceritanya._

**Semoga gag bingung dan selamat menikmati~ XDD**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, 2028**

Ia terdiam. Berdiri tenang, memandang ke depan. Manik coklatnya yang jernih menatap seorang yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum mengambil langkah untuk mendekati seorang yang masih nyenyak tertidur di ranjang berselimut merah itu.

Perlahan demi perlahan. Kaki-kakinya melangkah semakin dekat. Ia bisa merasakan gejolak dalam dadanya. Rasa buncah dihatinya tak pernah berhenti. Perasaan itu telah ada sejak lama, Terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Ia kini tengah berdiri di tepi ranjang, merundukkan badan untuk menatap malaikatnya yang masih terlelap.

Wajah manis di hadapannya. Yang tertidur tenang layaknya seorang bayi. Ia menjulurkan satu tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi tirus itu. Mengusapkan jari-jarinya di setiap garis kulit pucat milik malaikatnya.

Terlalu _cheesy_, bukan? Makhluk di depannya, bukanlah malaikat. Ia hanya manusia biasa, akan tetapi ia seorang manusia yang berhasil merebut seluruh pikiran dan hati Donghae agar mencintai ia seorang. Kekasihnya yang bak malaikat. Ah sepertinya tak pantas jika Donghae menyebut malaikatnya hanya sekedar kekasih, tiga puluh tahun lebih ia dan Hyukjae―malaikatnya― meniti hari bersama, hidup bersama.

Donghae menyunggingkan senyum. Ia baru tersadar, jika mereka bersama lebih dari tiga puluh tahun rupanya. Ia yang dulu, dirinya dan Hyukjae yang dulu. Semuanya nyaris tak berubah. Meski satu masalah berat datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Donghae yakin, ia bisa bertahan. Asal Hyukjae ada di sisinya, asal Hyukjae masih mencintainya.

Donghae akan bertahan, meski semuanya tak mudah.

Ia akan bertahan, untuk Hyukjae-nya.

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae terbangun.

Namun raganya hanya diam. Pandangan matanya kosong. Ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya diam dan membatu. Seolah tak bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan di wajahnya. Tak bisa merasakan jari-jari panjang yang menelusuri garis wajahnya yang semakin menua. Hyukjae seolah tak merasakan apapun. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke arah lagit-langit kamarnya.

Hyukjae bagai boneka.

Dapat disentuh, diraba, dipandang. Namun kau tak lagi bisa meraih jiwanya.

Hingga Hyukjae pun tak sadar, jika keadaannya telah menambah luka pada lelaki yang berada di sampingnya itu. Menambah rasa perih dan sakit pada lelaki yang mengusap pipinya dengan pandangan penuh cinta itu. Hyukjae tak lagi sadar.

**.**

**.**

Donghae ingin menangis. Ia ingin menyalahkan segalanya. Menyalahkan takdir yang cukup pahit yang harus dialami dirinya dan Hyukjae. Ia ingin menyalahkan nasib yang meilih Hyukjae-nya harus menanggung sakit ini. Ia ingin menyalahkan semuanya. Hingga terkadang, ia ingin menyalahkan Tuhan, menyalahkan atas segala kepahitan yang ia rasakan. Tapi bisakah?

Lagi, tiap melihat Hyukjae seperti ini. Melihat Hyukjae yang seperti boneka hidup di hadapannya. Hyukjae yang tak memberi respon apapun. Bahkan Hyukjae yang dalam ingatannya saat ini tak menangkap apapun tentang dirinya. Hyukjae yang kehilangan segala memori indah antara dirinya dengan Donghae.

Segalanya selalu membuat Donghae lelah. Donghae ingin menyerah. Tak kuasa dengan sakit yang ia rasakan.

Lagi, tapi bisakah?

Donghae sudah terjerat pada malaikat ini. Semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, ia sudah menaruh segala harapnya, suka, duka, impian, cinta dan masa depannya hanya akan dilalui bersama Hyukjae**.**

Bisakah ia pergi dan menyerah?

Karena seperti apapun kondisi Hyukjae saat ini. Hyukjae-nya pasti tetap mencintai Donghae. Meski raganya tak lagi mampu mengungkapkannya. Donghae tahu, Hyukjae sangat mencintainya. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

**.**

**.  
My beloved  
Don't cry, show me a smile.  
I didn't say I liked seeing tears, did I? **

**.**

**Seoul, 2025.**

_Setetes demi tetes cairan bening mengalir dari wajah Hyukjae. Hyukjae menangis, terisak hebat. Tak peduli jika saat ini ia tengah berada di kerumunan orang. Berjalan terseok di tengah koridor rumah sakit yang ramai. Tak peduli jika ia nyaris terjatuh saat beberapa orang tak sengaja menyenggol bahunya._

_Ia menangis._

_Menangisi kenyataan yang pahit yang hadir dalam hidupnya. Menangisi penyakit yang baru saja didiagnosa dokter tengah bersarang di tubuhnya._

_Ia menangis._

_Menangisi jika kenyataan ini akan menjadi hal terberat, untuk dirinya dan juga satu orang yang ia cinta―Donghae. _

_Donghae…_

_Lelaki yang menjadi sahabat, kakak, adik, kekasih, partner hidupnya._

_Lelaki-nya, lelaki milik Hyukjae yang begitu berharga. Begitu ia cinta._

_Donghae yang telah hadir dalam hidupnya sejak lama, yang menemani dirinya merajut hari-hari tuanya hingga kini ia berumur 49 tahun. Yang menjadi tempat Hyukjae bersandar, bernaung untuk meniti detik demi detik bersama._

_Ia tak sanggup melukai Donghae. Tak mampu jika pernyataan yang diucapkan dokter barusan kepadanya benar terjadi. Bukan cuma dirinya. Donghae lah orang yang paling terluka._

_Satu demi satu barisan kalimat itu terngiang di pikirannya._

" _Dari pemeriksaan yang telah kami lakukan. Kau positif mengidap Alzheimer."_

_Alzheimer?_

_Otaknya berputar. Berpikir keras mencari penjelasan yang mungkin ia tahu tentang satu nama penyakit yang baru ia dengar dari mulut Dokter barusan._

" _Sejenis dementia. Gejala yang kau alami, juga tes yang sudah kita lakukan. Kami dapat menyimpulkan kau mengidap Alzheimer."_

" _Bisa dibilang, kau akan mengalami kematian mental, sebelum kematian fisik terjadi."_

" _Perlahan demi perlahan, kau mula lupa. Kau mula kebingungan. Sering melupakan hal-hal kecil. Hingga pada suatu saat nanti. Memorimu menghilang. Lenyap perlahan."_

_Bohong, bukan? Hidupnya bukanlah seperti kisah dalam opera sabun._

_Ini bohong, kan?_

_Cerita seperti itu hanya ada dalam barisan skenario drama korea yang sering ia tonton di rumah. Tak mungkin menjadi kenyataan, kan?_

_Sakit… ia bisa merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri mendengar kalimat itu. kedua tangan Hyukjae mencengkeram baju depannya. Meremasnya seolah dengan hal itu, ia mampu mengusir rasa nyeri yang menghujami dadanya. Melenyapkannya meski hanya sesaat._

" _Kau akan melupakan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Keluargamu, temanmu, orang yang paling kau cintai dalam hidupmu. Bahkan dirimu sendiri."_

_Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas satu kalimat penutup, sebelum dirinya memilih kabur dari ruangan serba putih tadi. Satu kalimat itu… telah mampu menghancurkan asa Hyukjae. keyakinan Hyukjae untuk mampu bertahan._

" _Semua ingatanmu akan terhapus seluruhnya."_

_Bisakah ia hidup tanpa mengingat seorang Donghae dalam kehidupannya?_

_Hyukjae takkan bisa…_

_**.**_

**.  
My beloved  
It's all right, you're not lonely, now.  
Just when you're lonely, I'm lonely too?  
.**

**Seoul, 1993**

_Donghae memandang lelaki di hadapannya. Ia mendengus. Antara kesal dan kasihan pada lelaki yang tengah meringkuk di sudut atap. Ia ingin mencemooh lelaki itu. Mengucapkan kata-kata pedasnya untuk lelaki itu. tapi, bukan itu yang tengah ia lakukan._

_Kakinya bergerak mendekat. Tubuh tegapnya merunduk. Lalu berjongkok di dekat lelaki itu. Dan tanpa ia sadar lelaki kurus di hadapannya telah ada dalam pelukannya. Kedua lengan Donghae tengah melingkari tubuhnya. Membawa lelaki itu merapat dalam dekapannya._

" _Menangislah. Aku disini. Aku akan menemanimu."_

_Hyukjae―lelaki dalam dekapannya semakin terisak hebat. Suara tangisnya yang ia tahan pecah seketika. Terus menerus air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya._

" _Kau tahu. Dia pasti akan menyesal."_

_Donghae mulai mengeluarkan suara. Ia menunggu hingga suara isakan Hyukjae mulai memelan. Tubuh gemetarnya mulai kembali normal._

_Tak ada respon apapun dari Hyukjae. donghae memutuskan untuk berbicara lagi._

" _Kau tampan, kau berbakat, kau baik hati. Ya, meski kau bodoh dan berisik. Tapi, wanita itu akan menyesal telah mencampakkanmu."_

_Tangan Donghae mengusap punggung Hyukjae._

" _Kau itu berharga Hyukjae. Wanita itu pasti buta, hingga tak mampu melihat dirimu yang berharga._

"_Kau seperti permata. Precious jewel. Jjadi… jangan biarkan dirimu jatuh karena sakit yang telah ia buat. Kau berharga, ia tak pernah pantas mendapatkanmu."_

" _Hapus air matamu. Tersenyumlah, tampilkan gummy smile-mu." _

_Dan mulai hari itu, muncul ikatan yang terjalin diantara mereka. Timbul perasaan yang mulai membuncah di hati mereka. Yang mengikat keduanya, bersatu dalam perasaan yang saling menderu bersamaan dengan suara degup jantung mereka yang mengalun cepat. Sepasang manusia dalam satu dekapan itu telah terhubung oleh seutas benang merah yang akan mengikat erat mereka._

**.**

**.**

**.  
My beloved  
Don't open your closed eyes just yet, ok.  
Just like that... just like that... but don't go to sleep (laugh)**

**Seoul, 2025.**

_Hyukjae baru saja berpikir bagaimana cara untuk memberi tahu Donghae tentang keadaannya saat ini. Tapi, Donghae telah muncul di depannya. Donghae-nya tengah berdiri di depan mobil berwarna biru. Melambai ke arahnya, melempar senyum yang masih tampak menggoda meski di usianya yang berkepala empat._

_Donghae menghampirinya. Menaruh lengannya melingkari pinggang kurus milik Hyukjae. Hyukjae bisa merasakan kecupan di puncak kepalanya._

" _Hyukkie~ kenapa kau menunduk, baby? Bagaimana dengan pemeriksaanya, hm? Tak ada yang salah kan?"_

_Tak ada tanggapan. Air mata Hyukjae kembali mengalir._

" _My Sunshine~ katakan sesuatu!" Donghae yang bingung. Mengangkat dagu Hyukjae dan memandang wajah malaikatnya lekat. Hanya kesedihan dan kalut yang bisa ia tangkap dari raut wajah Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae melemparkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Donghae. Ia menangis keras. Mencurahkan segala rasa cemas dan sakitnya dalam dekapan orang yang ia cinta._

" _Hae~ ingat satu hal. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini… Aku tetap mencintaimu."_

_Sebaris kalimat yang Hyukjae ucapkan, meski detik itu Donghae belum mengerti. Tapi ia percaya, cinta Hyukjae hanya kepadanya._

**.**

**.**

**.  
My beloved  
Even if we were to be born again, because I would be this me,  
And you will be that you.  
And I will say this again, always, always.  
.**

**Seoul, 2027.**

" Perkenalkan, aku Lee Donghae..."

Donghae duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Hyukjae. ia meraih jemari kurus milik malaikatnya. Menyelipkan jari-jari itu untuk bertaut dengan miliknya. Erat. Ia menggenggamnya erat.

Manik coklat milik Donghae memancarkan kepedihan. Ia tak bisa menutupi rasa sakit yang saat ini ia tahan. Kembali, bibir tipisnya mulai menguntai kata demi kata.

" Lee Donghae. Suamimu, orang yang mencintaimu. Sebelumnya kau adalah Lee Hyukjae. Malaikatku yang suka menangis, berisik, jorok, suka menari dan suka strawberry. Hm, meski kau begitu menyukai strawberry, tetap saja yang paling kau cintai adalah aku."

Donghae mengangkat jemari Hyukjae yang bertaut dengannya. Mengarahkannya ke depan bibirnya, dan mengecup punggung tangan Hyukjae berkali-kali. Segaris senyum mulai berkembang dari bibir Donghae.

"Tapi kau satu-satunya malaikat yang memiliki senyum terindah. Kau tahu, kita pertama bertemu dalam keadaan yang tak baik. Awalnya kita saling membenci. Kau begitu tak suka dengan diriku. Tapi, saat itu. Entah bagaimana bermula. Kau dan aku dekat. Ucapkan terima kasih pada mantan kekasihmu, jika hari itu ia tak mencampakkan mu. Mungkin kita takkan pernah bersama." Lanjutnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil tiap mengingat detail kebersamaannya dengan Hyukjae. Kenangan-kenangan manisnya bersama Hyukjae.

" Hyukjae… Kau pasti berpikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja. Tapi takkan, love. Separah apapun keadaanmu. Seberat apapun rintangan yang harus kita hadapai. Aku akan bertahan. Meski aku harus mengulang segalanya dari awal. Meski aku harus memperkenalkan diriku tiap hari padamu. Aku tetap bertahan. Karena apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap akan menjadi aku-mu. Dan kau tetap menjadi Hyukjae-ku. Aku takkan lelah, meski aku harus mengulang ribuan kata setiap harinya. Mengulangi kenangan-kenangan kita. Aku takkan lelah, meski saat ini Alzheimer telah merenggut ingatanmu. Satu hal yang pasti aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku tetap bertahan disisimu. Hingga akhir nafasku."

Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Hyukjae. Walaupun saat ini, raga Hyukjae terdiam. Seperti yang ia ucapkan, Donghae takkan lelah. Ia takkan lelah untuk memperkenalkan dirinya tiap hari pada Hyukjae. Mengulang kenangan mereka. Mengulang hal-hal yang sama. Mengatakan kata-kata yang sama. Walaupun semuanya harus ia lakukan hingga detik akhir dalam hidupnya. Tak ada kata lelah untuk cinta tulusnya kepada Hyukjae. Asal hyukjae bersamanya, ia bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.  
EPILOG**

**.**

**My beloved  
It's not "I could die for you" but rather I've decided "I'll live for you"  
Of course together with you too, now, forever, and ever**

**Don't love yourself anymore, 'cause I'll have what's left over.  
.**

**Seoul, 1995**

_Hyukjae terkesiap. Manik matanya lekat memandang sepasang cincin yang ada di hadapannya. Cincin sederhana berwarna perak. Ia memandang ke arah Donghae yang menatapnya was-was. _

" _Cincin ini memang sederhana. Aku belum mampu membelikan yang terbaik dan yang lebih indah dari itu. Aku jajni, suatu saat nanti aku akan menggantinya."_

"_Hae…"_

_Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai basah melinang dan turun di pipinya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh kurusnya gemetar. Ia juga bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup keras._

" _My Sunshine, aku ingin kau menjadi malaikat pertama yang kulihat ketika aku terbagun. Kau juga menjadi malaikat yang aku ingat sebelum aku terlelap. Saat kau tertawa, aku ingin menjadi alasan dibalik tawamu. Saat kau menangis, aku ingin membawamu dalam pelukanku, membagi kesedihan yang kau rasakan bersamaku."_

"_Aku ingin beranjak tua bersamamu. Melewati setiap hari dengan dirimu. Hingga suatu saat nanti, jika kita tua nanti, saat ketika kita telah bungkuk, dan berjalan tertatih-tatih nanti, kau dan aku akan menoleh ke belakang tanpa rasa sesal. Menoleh pada saat indah yang kau lalui bersama denganku."_

"_Aku sempat ragu, tapi asal dengan dirimu. Asal bersama denganmu, ku yakin kita akan bisa menghadapi segalanya. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi asal kau ada di sisiku."_

_Donghae mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia menatap Hyukjae yang membisu di hadapannya. Jemarinya terulur mengusap buliran air mata yang terus-menerus turun dari mata coklat milik Hyukjae._

"_Sunshine…"_

_Donghae cemas. Hyukjae tak kunjung mengatakan sesuatu. Ia teru menatap manik mata Hyukjae yang kini terpejam. Donghae merunduk mendekat, ia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Hyukjae yang tertutup. Berharap dari kecupannya itu, Hyukjae mampu merasakan perasaan cinta Donghae yang tulus untuknya._

"_My Sunshine, katakan sesuatu."_

_Hyukjae tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menampilkan gummy smile-nya. _

"_Aku mau, Hae…"_

" _Aku rela jika harus beranjak tua bersamamu, Donghae…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Jelekkan? Diksinya gitu2 aja, dan ceritanya ancur..#manyundipojokan**

**Penjelasan ttg setting waktu ya:**

**Tahun 1993, haehyuk waktu umur 17 th.**

**Tahun 1995, haehyuk umur 19 th.**

**Tahun 2025, haehyuk umur 49 th.**

**Dan yang akhir tahun 2028, haehyuk umur 52 th.**

**Gag bingung, kan? XDD**

**Oh ya, disini ada Haehyuk shipper yg berdomisili di semarang? Kalo ada tinggalin jejak dong, kapan2 jalan bareng gitu sama ak…XD**

**Akhir kata, selamat sore dan review ya…**

**HAEHYUK JJANG!**


End file.
